


Searching for Answers

by MeepleLove



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, not gruesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepleLove/pseuds/MeepleLove
Summary: Karen is always searching for answers and when Frank shows back up, there are a million more questions that come with him.  When a mysterious envelope is found in her home, Karen is on the hunt for the story with Frank by her side.





	Searching for Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate start for the series, where Karen is a bit more involved in finding out about Micro. Enjoy!

Clandestine meetings came with the territory of investigative journalism, but no matter how many meetings Karen had done she still felt her stomach roiling with nerves as she pulled up to the waterfront docks.  She grabbed her purse and patted the pouch which contained her pistol. The weight of the gun provided her some comfort as she got out of the car in the dead of night.

 The fall evening was crisp, the wind carried a touch of salt in the air.  Karen pulled the lapels of her black coat tighter as a strong gust of wind blew through her.  She fought the urge to check her watch or the burner flip phone to make sure she had the meeting time right.  Maybe he wasn’t going to show.

 “Hey, Karen.” A gravelly voice from the shadowy darkness greeted her.  

 “Frank,” she whispered as she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips before clearing her throat and looking down.  “I thought someone might have been fucking with me when I got your text.” She looked back up, meeting his gaze, “So, you’re alive.”

 Frank nodded his head.

 Karen shook hers, “It’s nice to finally know.  I’m glad the cops stopped questioning me about you a month ago.  I’d hate to lie to them.”

 “I noticed the chatter had died down.”  He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s why I reached out.”  

 “Ah.”  Karen nodded her head, a surprising pang of disappoint accompanied his words.  She turned back to face the moonlit water as to not show it on her face.

 “Do you do these types of meets often?”  Frank asked as he walked closer. “Random stranger reaching out for a meeting in the dead of night.  You got your handcannon?”

 Karen gave an unamused laugh.  “It’s my job to do these ‘types of meets’, Frank.”  She nodded and patted her purse. “Of course I do. I don’t leave home without it.  I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

 Frank smirked and nodded, “I know you can.”  

 Silence settled between the two.  The world knew the man beside her as The Punisher, but to Karen he was just Frank.  He looked well for someone who was hiding from the world. A beard help conceal his face, kept someone from recognizing him.  “I like the new look,” Karen teased before her tone grew more serious. “Why did you reach out, Frank?”

 “I found a trail.  The men who killed my family.  I’m going to hunt them down and make every last one of them pay.”

 “Wait, Frank, if you have a trail, why don’t you let me help you.  We can drag these people out into the light and let justice be served.  I can help you.”

 As Karen began her plea, Frank was already shaking his head.  “That’s not how this works, Karen.”

 “So, you just wanted to tell me to keep an eye out for murders in the papers?” she asked, exasperated.  

 “No,” Frank quietly exclaimed through clenched teeth.  He turned and walked a few steps away before turning back, “God damn it,” he mumbled under his breath.  

 Karen’s frustration with the man in front of her was growing.  “Look Frank, it was nice to see you are still alive, but if all you wanted to do was tell me that, you could have done it with a phone call.”  

 She turned to walk away, but Frank grabbed her arm and spun her back to him.  “I don’t want to drag you any further into this. I wanted to warn you, to keep your eyes and ears open.  If they know I’m still alive they’ll come after anyone close to me.”

 They stood close to each other now, bodies almost touching.  She searched his face for any clue as to how she could get him to see her side.  She saw the worry he had in his eyes, the determination in his set jaw, and...something else.  Her gaze settled on his lips and she was now aware of just how close he was to her.

 Frank leaned in and Karen felt her heart skip a beat.  He raised his hand and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  He caressed her cheek with his thumb, Karen’s eyes closed for a moment at the intimate touch.   Frank took a small step back as he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Bye, Karen.”

 The Punisher disappeared back into the night.  

 ***

 It was past midnight by the time Karen got home.  She clicked on a lamp before pulling out an old bankers box.  She lifted out a manilla folder filled with newspaper articles, government documents, and handwritten notes all on Frank Castle.  If he was back on the case, so was she.

 Most of the files she had obtained had thick black ink redacting large portions of the documents, making them practically unusable.    She pulled out the next folder and a sealed envelope fell out of the pile of papers and landed on the floor. Karen looked down puzzled.  She hadn’t seen it before and quickly looked around her room in case whoever delivered it was still there.

 Karen picked up the envelope and double checked the deadbolt on her door before sitting on the couch and opening it.    Inside the unaddressed envelope was a plain white piece of paper with a web address written in block letters. She placed the paper on her coffee table as she grabbed her laptop, confused.  Perhaps the sender didn't trust email, Karen thought as she typed the address in.

 A conspiracy theory forum loaded on the screen.  Various titles included: “Lee Harvey Oswald Innocent”, “Flat Earth Society Meeting”, and “How To Fight Chemtrails”.  Karen shook her head dismissively and reached out to close her laptop when a post toward the bottom of the page caught her eye.  “Dear KP”.

 There was a moment of hesitation before she clicked on it.  The post was only two sentences and was locked from further comments.  It read: “We’re on the same side. Lets talk.”

 Any desire for sleep disappeared.  It could be another KP, but Karen thought it was too much of a coincidence.  She clicked on the username, Apollo, and was redirected to create a login. Karen pressed her hands together in front of her face. “This is insane,” she said to the empty apartment as she filled out the form, choosing the username KP.   

 Karen glanced down at the clock, seeing it was past one in the morning.  She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. “Just one message before bed.”  

  _I heard you wanted to talk._

 ***

 Frank sat at a diner booth seat, shoveling a plate of eggs and bacon into his mouth.  His phone vibrated against the rickety table.

 A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he recognized the unprogrammed number flash across the screen.  He picked up the phone but didn’t say anything in case the number was compromised.

 “I got something.”

 It had been months since he spoke with Karen.  She must have done some digging. He knew she would.

 “Mmhmm.”  Frank’s gruff voice acknowledged her statement before he took a sip of coffee.  

 “You know where I’ll be.”  Then the line went dead.

 ***

 Karen unlocked the door to her apartment, juggling a bag of takeout and her keys as she kicked the door closed behind her.  If Frank didn’t show she’d be eating leftovers for a week. As she kicked off her heels she debated changing into something more comfortable before deciding to keep this as professional as she could; which meant staying in her black pencil skirt and white button down blouse. She left the heels in the corner though.

 The plastic bag rustled as she pulled out the familiar white square takeout boxes. She put the packets of various sauces in a pile and put the fortune cookies to the side.

 There was a soft knock at the door. Karen peeked through the peephole and opened the door. Frank silently entered the apartment, his head on a swivel.

 “It's just me,” Karen reassured him as she flipped the three locks on the door.

 He nodded, but checked every dark corner before his shoulders relaxed.

 “Hungry?” Karen motioned to the food on the counter.

 Frank nodded his head slightly.  

 “Thirsty?”

 Again, a slight nod.

 Karen knew it would take a little while for him to feel comfortable in the space, so she grabbed a box of lo mein and chopsticks in one hand and a beer in the other. “Sit.” She motioned to the couch and though he hesitated for a brief moment, he did as she told him. She placed the box, chopsticks, and beer on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen and grabbing her own food and drink.

 “If you don't like that, there's a couple stir fry options still on the counter,” Karen said as she opened her box of lo mein.

 “No, no. This is fine.” Frank cleared his throat, “Better than fine. You, uh, you didn't have to do all this, Karen.”

 She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “It's nice, huh? Having a friend over for dinner.”

 Frank smirked and started to eat.

 The pair quietly ate, making very little small talk between bites. As Frank finished off his box of noodles, he settled back on the couch, beer in hand. “You said you had something.”

 “Surprised you held it in this long.” Karen smiled and traded out her food for her laptop.  As she flipped open the computer, her smile vanished. “I have someone who knows about what you were doing over there.”

 The ease disappeared from Frank and in the blink of an eye he was on the edge of the couch, back straight as a rail. His missions in Afghanistan flashed through his mind. He clenched his jaw and balled his fist as he waited for her to continue.

 “He only knows about you tangentially.  He is mostly interested in the Washington side of this than the military side.”

 “How...how did you find this guy, Karen?”

 “He, uh. He found me, actually.” She pulled up the website and angled the screen toward Frank.  

 Frank raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the contents of the page.  “What the hell am I looking at?”

 “A conspiracy forum.” Karen held up her hand, silencing the inevitable blowback she expected from him.  “I know. But I've been talking with this one guy, Apollo. He isn't like the others on here. He's done some real digging and has some theories about what exactly was happening in Kandahar, behind the scenes.”

 Frank narrowed his eyes and shook his head, “You trust this guy?”

 “I've been able to verify the small bits of information he shared with me over the past few months with my own digging.  He has this theory about an NSA agent but wouldn't say anything more online.” Karen paused as Frank took a sip from his bottle of beer.  “He wants to meet.”

 “Could be a set up.”

 “No.” Karen shook her head. “There's too much that says novice to me.”

 “What's the plan?”

 “Saturday, meeting up at a secluded hotel upstate. I'm driving out tomorrow night after work, staying at a place down the road from the meet up.”

 “Secluded’s not good, Karen.”

 “It is when your source is skittish.  He picked the meeting place so that he will be comfortable.”

 Frank continued to shake his head as she spoke.  

 “If you're so worried, why don’t you come with me then.”  

 The offer made Frank pause.  He polished off the bottle of beer an nodded.  “Okay.”

 “Okay.” Karen echoed, surprised at the answer.  She grabbed her and Frank’s empty bottles and tossed them into the recycling bin.  “Another?” She offered, grabbing one for herself.

 “Sure.”

 Karen tossed a fortune cookie at Frank as she set the bottles on the table.  He deftly caught it and ripped the plastic open before cracking the cookie in half.  He popped a piece into his mouth and pulled the small slip of paper out. He chuckled as he read it.  

 “What’s it say?” Karen asked, pulling her legs up onto the couch.  She propped her elbow up on the back of the couch and rested her head against her fist.  It was nice seeing Frank again.

 Frank read aloud the fortune.  “ _You are in good hands this evening._  I guess these cookie guys might know a thing or two.”

 Karen cracked her own cookie and pulled out the slip of paper.  

 “What’s yours say?”

 The slip of paper read: _Love is right in front of you._ There was a brief pause before Karen laughed and shrugged, “The same thing as yours.”  She folded the fortune a few times and tossed it on the table.

 “Well, they aren’t wrong.”

 Karen nodded and ate a bit of the cookie.  “You’re welcome to stay here tonight.”

 “I’m not prepared for an out of town trip.  I’ll be back by tomorrow though.”

 Karen nodded as Frank stood up.  “Thanks for dinner, Karen.”

 Karen stood up and crossed her arms with a smile.  “Of course. Anytime. You’re always welcome.”

 Frank nodded and gave a small wave of his hand before leaving.  “See you tomorrow, Karen.”

 “Goodnight, Frank.”

 ***

 Usually work was where she always wanted to be, but today Karen checked the clock every minute as the end of day came closer.  Her route was planned, her bag was packed, she just needed to get home.

 Mitchell Ellison knocked on her half opened office door.  “Have some place you’d rather be, Page?”

 Karen pressed her lips together and shook her head, lying.  “No, sir.”

 Ellison stepped into her office and closed the door.  “Yeah you do. Is it for a story?” He raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses.  

 “Don’t know yet.”

 “Uh-huh,” Ellison crossed his arms.  “Well you are no good to me staring at the clock for another hour.  Go on.” And with that, Karen’s editor left her office.

 She quickly shut down her office for the weekend, grabbing her coat as she walked as quickly as she could, passing out goodbyes to the staff on her way out.  

 It's a weird thing to feel like you're being followed while the street is filled with people coming and going, but Karen couldn't shake the feeling. She glanced back, tucking her hair behind her ear as cover. A dark figure was out of the corner of her eye, about 3 people behind her.

 Karen turned the corner to her street and sprinted for a short distance to a small alleyway she ducked into to see if the figure followed. She pressed herself against the wall, hand in her bag, finger ready near the trigger just in case. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and willed herself to calm her breathing.

 Heavy footsteps approached and the grip on her gun tightened.

 “Karen?” A familiar, gruff voice loudly whispered outside the alleyway.

 She released the grip on her gun and sighed as she walked out of the alleyway. “What the hell, Frank.”

 Frank pulled at the strap of his large army bag to readjust how it was sitting on his back. “Sorry, I didn't mean to…”

 Karen waved off the apology. “Its okay.  What are you doing?”

 “I was waiting for you to get off work.  You practically sprinted out of the building so I was trying to catch up to you.”

 Karen shook her head, “I guess I’m not used to having someone waiting for me like that.”

 “Well, now you do.”

 She smiled and nodded as they walked together the rest of the short distance to her apartment.

 It didn’t take long to grab her overnight bag and double check to make sure she had all the details for the meetup.  Frank was standing near the door, eyes following her as she bounced between her bedroom and her bag in the living room.  

 “Ready?” Karen asked as walked to the front door, bag and keys in hand.  

 He nodded and followed her down to her beige sedan in the below ground parking garage.  They loaded up the trunk and were on their way out of the city. They settled into comfortable silence as the radio quietly played in the background.  

 Karen glanced down at the phone’s GPS.  “Looks like we are missing a lot of traffic.  We should get there around dinner time.”

 Frank nodded and silence fell over the car again.

 She knew small talk wasn’t really Frank’s thing so she just enjoyed the music as the building density lessened and trees started to overtake brownstones.  

 Frank cleared his throat and glanced over at Karen.  “How was work?”

 “Uh, it was good.  Didn’t really have the focus I usually do, so I didn’t get much done, but you know.”  Karen glanced over to her passenger and added, “How about you?”

 He nodded and then looked toward the trunk of the car.  “Mostly packing.”

 “I’m assuming most of that bag isn’t clothes.” Karen guessed.

 “You’d assume right.  Gotta be prepared for anything.”

 “It's just an interview, we aren't going into a war zone.”

 Frank just stared straight ahead with a bit of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.  “You bring yours?” He glance down at her purse sitting at his feet.

 It was Karen’s turn to sit silent for a moment before giving a small nod.  

 “See we both came prepared.”

 ***

 Night had fallen by the time they arrived in a small town near one of the many lakes that were popular in the summertime.  It being mid winter though, this town was rather quiet. A neon sign with flickering lights beckoned passerbys to stop at the sleepy looking motel.  Karen pulled in and parked near the reception office. “I’ll be right back.”

 In short order Karen returned to the car with a room key and pulled to the end of the building where the room was located.  She popped the trunk and Frank grabbed both their bags. She unlocked the door and fumbled for the light switch as they walked in, the dark room illuminated by the street light in the parking lot until Karen found and flipped the light switch.

 The decor was dated, wood paneling on the walls with a dark patterned carpet help the room feel cave like.  There were some attempts at bringing the room into modern times, the bedspread was a crisp white and the tv was a flat screen.

 “Cozy.” Karen said as she closed the door.  

 “Yeah,” Frank echoed as he set the bags in the corner.

 Karen slipped her jacket off and hung it in the small closet.  She held a hand out to Frank who looked at her confused. “Hand me your jacket, I’ll hang it up.”  

 He unzipped his black jacket and handed it over.  He peered through the horizontal blinds on the front window.  “You think this guy will really have answers?”

 Karen crossed her arms and watched Frank staring out into the empty parking lot.  “I hope so.”

 He gave a quick nod and turned back.  “Hungry?” he asked glancing down at a pizza flyer that was by the phone on the nightstand.  

 “Sure.”

 The pizza arrived quickly and Frank clicked on the tv while Karen pulled out her laptop as they ate.  She wanted to check if there was any message from Apollo she missed while driving up here.

 “Looks like we are in for a bit of snow.” Frank stood at the foot of the bed and pointed at the radar.  

 She looked up from her computer screen.  “I thought that system was going to swing north of here.”  She shook her head and navigated to the conspiracy website.  1 New Message.

  _Reminder: 10 AM.  Room 120. Come alone.  I have everything._

 Karen closed her laptop.  Less than twenty four hours and she might have answers.  She closed her eyes and rolled her head, rubbing at her shoulders.  She wasn’t used to long car rides and she felt a little stiff.

 “I can help with that,” Frank offered as he shifted his gaze from her to the floor and back again.  

 Karen’s eyes fluttered open and she nodded.

 Frank crawled on the bed, settling next to her on his knees as she turned her back to him.  He brushed her long hair to the side, his fingertips grazing her neck, sending goosebumps rippling across her skin.  His hands settled on her shoulders and his thumbs began to work her upper back, slowly as he felt his way across, feeling out knots and tension.  

 Karen sighed contently as the stiffness melted at Frank’s touch.

 “Better?" His gruff voice cut through the white noise that was the low voices coming from the television.

 “Mmhmm,” Karen nodded. His hands were resting on her shoulders, their weight a comfort and his touch was something she didn't know she craved until he sat back.

 She glanced over her shoulder and Frank was standing again. “I’m, uh, I'm going to take a shower.”

 “Okay.”

 Karen grabbed her bag and walked into the small bathroom and took a deep breath. Having Frank so close was stirring up more feelings than she knew she had. She reached into the shower and began to run the water. As she turned to close the door she caught Frank’s gaze.  He slowly looked away and Karen closed the door, her heart racing. She closed her eyes a moment. She was just projecting her feelings on the situation, she thought. She pulled back the plastic shower curtain and climbed in, letting the hot water run down her body.

 She emerged from the bathroom after her shower in an oversized band tshirt and a pair of shorts.  “Showers free.” She stood at the vanity mirror and brushed her hair.

 Frank got up and headed toward the bathroom, shuffling behind Karen.    By the time Karen finished brushing her teeth, Frank had emerged, clean and in a pair of sweatpants, his towel over his shoulder.  

 “That must have been the world’s quickest shower.” Karen teased, trying to not stare.

 “Get used to it in the service.  In and out and not usually with hot water.”  He hung the towel up and looked at the bed. “I will, uh, I’ll just take a pillow, sleep on the floor.”  He walked over to grab a pillow, but Karen was right beside him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

 “I can't let you sleep on the floor.”  

 Frank looked over at Karen, their faces inches apart.  She let go of his wrist, but he didn’t move away from her.  She took take a breath; he smelled like hotel bath soap. Her gaze traveled between his eyes and his lips.  “Fr-”

 She was cut off, his lips crashing into hers.  Karen melted against Frank, his arms wrapped around her.  He pulled her close, lips and tongue eagerly exploring her mouth.    

 Karen’s fingers tangled into his still wet hair.  Part of her couldn’t believe this was happening, maybe she had fallen asleep and this was a dream.  

 Frank pushed her against the wall, his body pressed against hers.  His hand lifted the hem of her tshirt, fingers brushed against her stomach.  An exploratory touch as he broke the kiss, finally coming up for air, mouth hovering just above her own.  “This okay?” he asked, voice low and strained.

 “Yes,” Karen answered breathlessly and nodded quickly.  It wasn’t at all what she thought would happen when she invited Frank with her, but dear god was she happy she did.  She pulled him down into a deep kiss. How long had she wanted this? Longer than she’d admit.

 His hands traveled up her body, pushing the shirt with it.  Karen lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt off, tossing it behind him.  Frank lifted Karen and carried her back to the bed, his mouth never far from hers.  

 His hardness pressed against her.  She moaned into the kiss as she rocked her hips, teasing them both through the fabric.  She began kissing and nipping down at his collarbone. Frank sat on the bed, Karen’s legs wrapped around him.  His hands explored her body, cupping her breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple, making Karen gasp in pleasure.

Karen reached between them and teased at Frank’s hardness.  She wanted him badly and now. Her body was aching for him to be inside her.  Apparently Frank felt the same, as he tugged his erection free, sliding his sweatpants down.  Karen stroked his shaft, eliciting a sharp inhale from Frank as he laid back. “Karen,” he whispered her name as she moved her hand slowly, up and down.  She bit at her lip as she stroked him. “Fuck,” he moaned, looking down at her. She wondered how long he would let her do this.

 Karen soon had her answer as he sat up and pulled her down onto the bed.  It looked like he couldn’t wait anymore and neither could she. He tugged her shorts off, his hardness pressed against her opening and with one thrust he was inside her.  She cried out, nails digging into Frank’s back as he filled her. He rocked his hips, his thrusts long and slow.

 Karen pulled him down into a kiss.  He moaned against her lips, his pace gradually quickening.  Her hands moved down his back, nails digging in as he hit a spot that made her moan.  She bit at his shoulder trying to keep her cries muffled as she remembered they were in a hotel and she didn’t need to be interrupted with a noise complaint.  

 She felt her pleasure building as Frank’s pace quickened to short shallow thrusts.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper. She rocked her hips up to meet his and felt her orgasm building.  “Yes,” she whispered breathlessly as each thrust brought her closer before finally crying out as her orgasm rocked her body.  

 Frank’s thrusts became erratic as he edged closer.  Karen’s legs spasmed, pulling him in deeper as she came and he couldn’t hold on any longer.  He buried his head in Karen’s neck as he came.

 Karen’s fingernails gently travelled down Frank’s back as they both tried to catch their breath.  When he could, he rolled over to the side of the bed closest to the door. He blinked sleepily, but couldn’t look away from Karen lying there beside him.  

 She smiled and raised up on her elbow and kissed him once more.  “Goodnight, Frank.” She flicked the lamp off and laid back down.  He put his arm over her and held her close to him. “Goodnight, Karen.”  

 ***

 The alarm on her phone jingled and Karen reached out to silence it quickly.  Frank’s heavy arm laid across her and she had to fight the urge to stay in bed.  As great of a temptation as it was to stay lying next to Frank all morning, she was chasing a story and the need for answers was too big a driving force, so she slipped out of bed.  

 Karen tiptoed around the hotel room as quietly as possible as she gathered her clothes.  She went through her morning routine rather quickly, periodically glancing back after a noise to see Frank still lying undisturbed. He finally stirred as she was pulling on her leggings.

 Frank quickly sat up, tense, and scanned the room until his gaze fell on Karen.  She was already dressed in a dark blue sweater dress with black leggings underneath.

 “Good morning.” Karen offered as she grabbed her boots.

 Frank shoulders relaxed at the sight of her and he nodded.  “Mornin’.”

 Karen felt Frank’s gaze on her as she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped the midcalf boots on. “How did you sleep?”

 A smile played at the corner of Frank’s mouth as he nodded. “Good. You?”

 She stood up and flashed him a smile, “Good.” Karen opened the small closet and grabbed her coat.

 “Leavin?” Frank asked as he started to get out of bed.

 “Yeah.”

 “I'm comin with.”

 “Frank, you don't need to do that. Stay here, I'll be back before you know it.”

 As she spoke Frank grabbed his clothes out of his bag and went to the bathroom.  

 She could have left while he was in there, but Karen waited, her arms folded by the door.  Frank emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a black hoodie he was zipping up as he grabbed his jacket from the closet and slipped into his boots.  He grabbed his bag and silently followed Karen out of the hotel room and to her car.

 Karen pulled out of the parking lot slowly.  A thin layer of snow was on the ground and big snow flurries started to fall from the sky.

 “Where is the meetup?” Frank asked as she pulled onto the main street.  

 “Next town over.  He’s at a motel.”

 Silence fell back over the car.  He glanced over to Karen a few times.  She caught his gaze once and he looked away. “Did…” he started, clearing his throat before continuing.  “Did you want to talk about last night?”

 Karen smiled and nodded, “We can.  But it’s probably not the best time right now.”  

 Frank nodded.  

 “Do you regret it?” she asked after a few moments, eyes firmly on the road and a small lump in her throat.   

 “No. Not at all.” He shook his head.  “Do you?”

 Karen looked over and shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.  “No,” she said softly.

 That was enough to calm her.  As much as she wanted to talk about what last night meant and what it might mean for the future, she needed to focus on Apollo and the interview.  She took the remaining car ride to clear her head and put her game face on.

 She pulled into the rundown motel parking lot.  It was a smaller building than theirs, only about ten rooms all on one floor.  She chose a parking spot toward the back of the lot, trying to keep Frank from being seen.    

 “Stay-”  Karen started as she unbuckled her seat belt.

 “In the car.  Yes ma’am.” Frank finished.   

 She walked toward the motel and followed the numbers.  100. 110. 120.

 Karen took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  

 The hinges squeaked loudly as the door opened slightly.  Karen could see the chain still on the door. “Hello?” she called out.

 There was no answer for a moment.  Karen double checked the room number just to be sure.  When she turned back a tall, white man with glasses was peeking through the crack.  “KP?” he whispered.

 Karen nodded.

 He closed the door and hastily reopened it, ushering her in.  

 “I can’t believe you came.”

 Karen looked around the room.  The wallpaper was peeling in some of the corners and the carpet was dingy and threadbare.  There were two twin beds, a small tv on a worn dresser, and a laptop was open on the nightstand.

 “Of course I came.”  

 Apollo stood at the window, glancing through the shuttered blinds.  He was taller than she was and lanky. He wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie, but they seemed too big on his frame.  His hair was short and he wore round glasses that he kept pushing up with his index finger.

 “Were you followed?”

 Karen shook her head.  “I was careful. No one followed me.”  

 After a few more moments of him staring through the window and Karen standing just inside the room, Apollo nodded.  “Do you want to sit down?” He offered the other bed.

 Karen nodded and sat on the corner of the bed, the springs creaking under her weight.  She reached into her bag for her pad of paper and pen before turning her full attention to the stranger sitting across from her.  

 “I don’t think we have much time.”  He glanced back at the window. “I think they know who I am.  I think they found me. I need to tell you everything.”

 ***

 Frank sat in the car, his arms crossed and his hood up.  It was doubtful anyone upstate would be looking for him or even know who he was, but he kept low in the car just in case.  He watched Karen go into the motel room, though he was a good distance from the building. Her being the only movement in the whole place made it easy to keep an eye on her. but now she was behind the door.  

 He knew she could handle herself.  Hell, she had him on his toes back before the trial.  He smirked at the memory. They had come a long way.

 Before he could get lost in his memories, a dark sedan pulled into the lot.  It wasn’t going very fast, possibly due to the snow which was starting to fall faster and heavier.  Frank watched as it circled the lot and then pulled back out.

 A minute later is was back. It circled the lot and again pulled back out.  

 Frank was on alert now.  

 ***

 “Okay,” Karen’s pen flew across the page, trying to keep up with the story the man in front of her was telling her.  

  _CIA._

  _David Lieberman._

  _Frank Castle._

  _Everyone’s dead._

  _Homeland chatter._

 “So, you see.   They come after anyone who gets to close.”  His voice lowered as he looked back at the window, “And I’m close.”  

 “And how did you get all this information?”  Karen matched his low voice. It was sensational what he was saying, but was it true or just a paranoid conspiracy theory?  

 “I was apart of a hacktivist group. We got inside the CIA’s system.  For a little while. Their reaction time was faster than we expected.  But we…” he trailed off.

 His knee was bouncing nervously.  This man truly believed they - whoever they was - was coming after him.  “You got in the system. And you started to look around?” Karen prompted.  

 Apollo nodded.  “We were in an employee’s system - even high security clearance doesn’t mean you’re smart.  A keylogger and some malware and boom, access to government secrets. For about four hours. So we went in, found some files.”  He looked away, shaking his head. “It was a report on some video, some torture video that got leaked. A do gooder in the NSA leaked it.  Lieberman.” Apollo shook his head. “He’s dead. Everyone’s dead. Every name in that report.”

 “Do you still have the file?”  

 He nodded toward the laptop.  “This goes deep. There’s no telling who is in on it and who isn’t.  But the press, the press is free. At least, The Bulletin is.”

 Karen nodded.  “As long as I’m writing for it.”

 Apollo smiled for the first time.  He pushed his glasses back up. “I knew I wasn’t wrong.”  

 ***

 The sedan pulled into the parking lot again.  It had been about a half hour or so since Frank saw it last time.  He was sure it was the same one. This time, it parked near the motel.  

 The hair on the back of Frank’s neck stood on end.  He was out of the car and walking across the lot as a lone figure exited the vehicle and headed to the motel.    

 ***

 “I’m willing to write the story.  I need to do some research of my own, confirm some things.”

 “Yeah?”  he looked up at Karen and nodded.  

 She paused a moment, “Would you give me your real name?  I wouldn’t use it of course.”

 Apollo looked away.  After a few moments he gave a curt nod.  “Emerson. Emerson Davis.”

 Karen smiled warmly and wrote his name down.  She gathered her things and paused a moment. “Do you think I could use your bathroom before I leave?”

 “Oh yeah, of course.  Go ahead.”

 *** 

The pavement was slick.  Frank cursed Karen’s wariness parking so far away as he walked across the parking lot.  He stayed out of line of sight as he weaved his way toward the building. The next time he looked up the figure was standing outside the door Karen went into - with a gun at his side.  

 *** 

Karen paused outside the bathroom door as she heard someone at the door and waited to see who it might be.

  _Knock.  Knock. Knock._

 Emerson turned to the front door, puzzled.  

 “Housekeeping.”  A muffled voice called out.  

 “No thanks.” Emerson returned.

  _Knock.  Knock. Knock._

 “Housekeeping.”  The voice called out again.  

 Emerson opened the door, just as he had done for Karen, with the chain intact.  “No th-”

 His voice was cut off as a gun was pointed at his head and the trigger was pulled.  

 Karen gasped and dashed into the bathroom, pressing herself against the wall.  She rummaged through her purse until she felt the familiar cold steel of her gun.

 ***

 Frank ran full speed down the row of motel doors as he heard the gun go off, boots slipping on the frozen ground.  He let out a guttural scream as he lowered his shoulder and slammed full force into the figure that just shot into the motel room.  

 The chain snapped.  The door gave way, crashing to the ground.  

 Frank hurriedly got to his feet, teetering slightly from the impact, eyes scanning the room.  There was a man lying dead on the floor. Karen was missing. The mysterious figure was clearer now.  A man, about Frank’s height, with broad shoulders. He was wearing a bulletproof vest, black fatigues, and a black balaclava.  

 The attacker raised his gun, but Frank swatted it away with his forearm and rushed toward the man, tackling him into the flimsy bed.  The gun flew from the attackers hand as they landed.

 Frank was able to get a few good punches in before the intruder caught Frank’s fist and threw him off balance.  He scrambled off the bed, landing on all fours on the floor. His hand frantically searched on the ground for the discarded gun.  Frank kicked him in the ribs, knocking him onto his back.

 The attacker’s hand darted under the bed, fingers grasping for the discarded gun.  He found it and quickly aimed up at Frank who caught his hand and twisted before he could fire. _Crack._  The hooded figure cried out as he lost his grip on the gun with his broken wrist.  

 Frank grabbed the gun and put it under the masked man’s chin.  “Where is Karen?” he growled.

 The man’s eyes went wide as he shook his head.  “I - Ow! I don’t know!”

 Those words sealed his fate.  Frank pulled the trigger.       

 With the threat neutralized, he looked around the room for Karen.  His eyes landed on the bathroom door and he approached quietly. Frank opened the door and was met with the barrel of a gun in his face.  

 He pushed the hand away, removing himself from the line of fire, when he saw familiar blonde hair.  “Karen?”

 She lowered the gun, her shoulders slumping in relief.  

 His hand cupped her cheek, “Are you okay?”

 Karen nodded.  Her brows knit in concern, “You?”

 Frank nodded and took her hand.  “We gotta get out of here.” He lead her through the chaotic mess of a room, stepping over a body and onto the broken door.  

 Karen gasped as she saw Emerson lying on the floor.  She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head. She could smell the gunpowder and a tinge of copper in the air.  It was almost too much.

 “Karen?” Frank’s voice was low, “This wasn’t quiet.  There’s bound to be cops headed this way.”

 She knew he was right.  Karen grabbed the laptop from the nightstand and walked to the car, Frank behind her, his head on a swivel keeping watch.

 ***

There weren't many cars on the road, but each one they passed Karen stared at, expecting a threat. They were halfway back to the hotel before her hands stopped shaking. She was sitting on the bed when she took her first deep breath.

 Frank paced beside the bed, his jaw clenched tight, keeping the flood of questions he wanted to unleash on Karen behind it. It wasn't the time.

 “He was right.” Karen finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 Frank sat beside her, elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to.

 She glanced back at the laptop, now on her nightstand.  Karen grabbed her pad from her purse and flipped through the pages, searching for an answer to a question she hadn't asked yet.  “This meeting - my meeting got him killed.”

 “Hey, no. Don't go blaming yourself, Karen.”

 “Why not? He had faith in The Bulletin. He had faith in me, Frank.” Her voice broke and she swallowed hard. “And it got him killed.”

 Frank shook his head as she spoke. “No. Those people,” he pointed toward the door, “they're responsible. Whoever your contact told you about - they killed him. They killed him and they killed my family. They are responsible. And I am going to take them all down.”

 Frank was breathing heavily, holding in the seething rage behind his determined facade.

 Karen gave a slight nod. He was going to do this with or without the information she gave him. “I need to do some research. Give me a few days after we get back and I'll give you everything I've got.”

 *** 

Neither felt like staying for the remainder of their reservation. Instead, they packed up the car - Frank kept some of his arsenal in easy reach from the passenger seat.  

 The snow was still falling in big flakes from the afternoon sky, but Karen wasn’t worried about the drive. She’d rather face the drive back to New York City than hang around and possibly be traced - by whoever sent the attacker or the cops.

They were done here. It was time to go back home.

 The incident at the hotel hung over them like a dark cloud.  The mood was heavier and neither felt like talking much. Karen couldn’t get the image of Emerson lying dead on that hotel floor out of her mind.  Frank sat beside her like a coiled spring ready to leap into action at the first sign of danger.

 “I’m sorry about Apollo.” Frank finally spoke up, halfway into their trip.  

 “Me too.” Karen nodded solemnly.  

 ***

 It was two days since they had returned to the city before Karen reached out again.  He was in his small apartment, getting ready for bed when his phone buzzed.

  _Tomorrow.  Same place.  Midnight._

 ***

 Karen was early, standing at the docks just like the last time they met here.  So much had changed since then. Soft crunches in the gravel made her jump, hand in her bag ready to pull her gun if needed - if it wasn’t him.  He pushed his hoodie back. “Hey.”

 “Hi.”

 It was always awkward between them at first, neither knowing quite how close the other wanted them to be.  Stilted and formal lead to warm and familiar in moments.

 “How’s work?” Frank asked as he made his way to her side.   

 “Good.” She nodded.  

 “Been working late.  A story?”

 Karen shook her head, “Been watching me?”  

 “After what happened it’d be stupid if I didn’t, Karen.”  He held up a hand to fend off her argument, “I know you can take care of yourself.  Two pairs of eyes are better than one.”

 “I’ve been staying late to look into Apollo’s information.  Validating what he told me.” She sighed. “There’s no stopping you with this is there?”

 Frank shook his head.  “You know why, Karen.” His voice was low.

 “I know.  I - I just needed to try one more time.”  She pulled out a file from her purse. “Here.”

 Frank took it and opened the folder.  Newspaper clippings of a shooting from a fleeing suspect were piled on top.  A former NSA agent.

 “David LIberman.  Shot and killed by Homeland Security, Carson Wolfe.”  She tilted her head and smirked, “Thing is, I started digging into Lieberman and my computer gets hacked.  The name Micro comes up and tells me to stop digging or else.”

 Frank’s eyebrows raise at the mention of Micro.  “Bet you didn’t let a small thing like getting hacked stop you.”  He returned Karen’s smirk.

 She chuckled and nodded.  “Work has better online security, so that’s why I’d been staying late.   But it didn’t help.” Karen took a deep breath and continued, “I know what I am about to say is going to sound crazy…” she trailed off and turned away from Frank.  “Lieberman is still alive.”

 Frank just nodded.  If everyone thought he was dead, he was sure others could do the same thing.  

 She dug through her purse and handed over a cell phone.  “He wants to talk to you.”

 Frank stared at the phone and blinked.  “What?”

 “He said he would be in touch.  He’s been watching you, Frank. He knew more about what you had been up to than I did.”

 Frank stared down at the phone and the file, brows knit deep in thought.  “Thank you, Karen.”

 Karen crossed her arms and nodded.  “Be careful, Frank.”

 He stepped in close to her and kissed her cheek.  “I will.”

 Karen gave him the answers he wanted.  It was time to figure out just who this Lieberman was.    

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my writing group, The Sin Bin, who were all beta readers throughout the process of writing this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, if so, leave a comment below and if you would like to see Kastle reblogs along with all of my other interests, you can find me on tumblr @Sabbysocks.


End file.
